Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{2a - 10}{3a - 2} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(2a - 10) \times 1} {(3a - 2) \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{2a - 10}{9a - 6}$